Menurutmu, Aku itu apa?
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: kano shuuya, ketua OSIS di sekolahnya harus mengurus murid baru yang bernama Tsubomi Kido. dan sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu sebelum ini. ada apa dengan hubungan mereka sebelumnya? simak saja fanfic berikut ini. -KALAU GA MAU BACA GA USAH BACA!-kalau reviewnya ga nyampe 15, author ga ngelanjutin. (author juga lg males bikin fic romance #JDUAAAK)
1. Chapter 1

**Menurutmu Aku itu Apa?**

Cat : kano x kidony aku perbanyak sengaja soalnya ada yang pesan di twitter. ceritanya kano jadi ketua OSIS trus kido jadi murid baru. Selamat membaca jika mau~

**Chapter 1 **

Ini cerita dimana aku menemui dirimu...

Saat aku bertemu dirimu...

-RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH

"ini biodata dari murid barunya" kata kepala sekolah menyerahkan suatu kertas kepadaku.

Aku melihat baik-baik kertas itu...

_Nama : Tsubomi Kido_

Rasanya aku tahu nama ini...

Aku berpikir seperti itu sambil berjalan di koridor.

_Tap tap tap.._

Suara hentakan kaki seseorang..

Saat aku belok ke kiri, tiba-tiba

_DUAK_

Aku pun terjatuh dengan seseorang dan... buku...?

"ah, maaf.. itu milikku..." kata seorang murid.

Wajahnya mirip... siapa, ya...

"nani?" ucap murid itu

Ah! Aku baru menyadarinya bahwa dialah murid baru itu.

"kau Tsubomi Kido bukan?"

"ya... kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"aku ketua OSIS di sekolah ini... jadi, aku bertanggung jawab..." saat aku belum selesai bebicara, kau langsung mengelak

"oh..."

"mau kuantar keliling sekolah?"

"tidak perlu"

"tapi ini..."

"aku bilang tak usah, bawel!"

Rasanya mau marah, tapi...

"aku bertugas untuk itu."

"terus?"

"Kalau tidak melaksanakannya, aku bisa dimarahi"

"sou.."

"jadi, kuantar kau, ya!"

Aku langsung menarik tanganmu

"kubilang tak perlu!"

"tapi ini tugasku! Kalau aku dimarahi, kau tanggung jawab, ya!"

"ck.. iya deh iya! Antarkan aku keliling sekarang!"

"oke oke... ngomong-ngomong namamu... tsubomi-chan.."

"tolong jangan panggil aku dengan akhiran 'chan'!"

"kenapa? Kan manis~"

"t-tidak! S-sama sekali tak manis!" wajah tsubomi-chan langsung bersemu merah

"wah, malu, ya?"

"t-tidak!"

"oke, kupanggil tsubomi-chan, ya~"

"..."

Kita pun berkeliling sekolah.

Terakhir kita ke danau (sekolahnya ada danau? Keren!)

"kita istirahat dulu, ya~" kataku sambil duduk di tepi danau

"iya..."

"capainya mengajak cewek bawel keliling sekolah..."

"tak mau ya sudah! Kau Cuma baik padaku karena takut di marahi, iya kan? Sudah! Aku mau pulang saja!"

"eh, Cuma bercanda saja, kok, tsu—" tanganku terpeleset dan jatuh ke danau, lalu kutarik tangamu spontan kemudian kita terjatuh bersama.

"eh?"

_BYUUR_

"... shuuya..."

Glek! Dia marah!

"tapi aku juga basah, kok..."

"lihat! Ini semuanya perbuatanmu!"

Aku melihatmu dengan wajah malu.

"apa?"

"tidak..."

_TENG TENG_

Suara bel bertanda pulang telah berbunyi...

"ah, maaf deh... mari kuantar pulang!"

"pulang? dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini?"

.

.

.

"... kita cari handuk dulu, deh..."

-RUANG PERSIAPAN

"ini handuknya, tsubomi-chan." ucapku

"..." kau pun menerima handuknya.

"setelah itu, ganti bajumu dengan seragam olahraga ini, ya..."

"un..."" katamu sambil mengangguk

-DILUAR

"siapa yang belum menutup ruang persiapan?"

Tiba-tiba pintunya tertutup dan terkunci.

"ada apa?" tanyamu

"... sepertinya..."

"sepertinya apa?"

"kita terkunci disini... berdua..."

"APA?!"

Aku pun mengangguk.

"... hari pertama yang buruk... andai kita tak terjatuh..."

"ahahaha... iya, ya..."

"ini kan salahmu, shuuya!"

"maaf... panggil saja aku kano!"

"... kano?"

"ya! Jadi, aku memanggilmu kido-chan, ya!"

"kubilang jangan pakai 'chan'!"

"lalu apa? Kidocchi?"

"... kido-chan saja..."

"oke~ nah..."

"?"

"gimana caranya keluar?"

Hening sejenak..

"ini kan gara-garamu, kano! Kita jadi terkurung berdua disini!"

"berdua...?"

_HAAAH_

Benar juga, tak ada orang lain selain kami berdua di ruangan ini!

Wajah kami berdua langsung memerah.

"a-ah! Ma-maksudku itu..."

"..."

Padahal baru sehari, tapi...

Kita...

Telah, berduaan (?) di tempat sempit seperti ini.

Kami langsung duduk dengan arah berlawanan. Tentu kami masih nge-blush

**40 menit kemudian**

"HATCHII!" tiba-tiba saja kau bersin

"... dingin, ya..."

"lumayan..."

"... iya, ya... ganti bajumu dulu agar tak masuk angin!"

"eh?! Dimana?!"

"ah... silahkan ganti baju saja! Aku tak akan mengintip, kok!"

"apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

"tentu saja! Aku kan ketua OSIS!"

"baiklah kalau begitu..."

Kau pun bergant baju dan tentunya aku tak boleh melihatnya! Kemudian kita berbincang satu sama lain

"... rumahmu dimana?"

"dekat dari sini, kok..."

"kau tinggal dengan siapa saja?"

"... aku tinggal sendiri.."

"eh?!"

"ya... katanya dulu aku pernah diangkat oleh seseorang dan mengalami kecelakaan... dan... aku tak tahu semuanya setelah itu terjadi..."

"apa?!" aku langsung menoleh kearahmu.

Dan melihat sosokmu itu...

_BUAAAK!_

Tendangan yang sangat keren (?) menuju ke arahku.

"su-sumimasen, kido-chan..."

"awas saja kalau kau berani melihat kesini lagi!"

"iya, iya..."

**5 menit emudian**

"sudah selesai ganti bajunya?"

"ya..."

"sekarang kita mau ngapain?"

"entahlah" ucapmu sambil duduk dilantai (ga ada kursi sih)

"... masih kedinginan?"

"... lumayanlah..."

"silahkan pakai handukku kalau mau" aku pun memberikan handukku kepadamu

"tidak usah! Kau sendiri bagaimana?!"

"aku nggak apa-apa!"

"tidak mau!"

"nggak apa-apa!"

Kau tetap memaksaku dan terjatuh di atasku.

Saat aku membuka mata, kau terlihat seperti merangkak di atasku.

"a-a... m-maaf!" kau langsung menghindar.

"tidak apa-apa..."

"..."

"..."

"... ini jam berapa?"

"... umm... jam...ah, HPku mati (HP ada nyawany?!)..."

"..."

"kau sendiri?"

"HPku mati karena kemasukkan air tadi"

"sepertinya punyaku juga kemasukkan air makanya mati..."

"... salahmu sendiri!"

"maaf, maaf!" aku pun membungkuk "... bolehkah aku tahu kisahmu lebih lanjut?"

"... aku..."

"ya?"

"tak ingat apapun lagi..."

"!? Kau hilang ingatan?"

"sepertinya..."

'... sama seperti... seseorang yang dulu pernah...'

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata.

"? Kau kenapa, kano?"

Aku langsung memelukmu

"n-nani?!"

"maaf... aku terlalu terbawa emosi..."

"... memangnya ada apa?"

"..." aku pun menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"jelaskan. Aku kan jadi tidak tahu masalahnya" aku langsung melepas pelukanmu.

"... tidak apa-apa kok!"

... jelas, saat aku memelukmu, rasanya ada rasa rindu.

Entah rindu karena apa...

Padahal...

Kita kan baru bertemu sehari ini saja...

Sehari tapi banyak arti...

Banyak kejadian-kejadian hari ini...

Tapi,

Entah mengapa,

Meski baru bertemu hari ini karena tak sengaja,

Rasanya lebih nyaman dari pada aku bersama dengan orang lain...

Kenapa, ya?

"... apa disini tak ada kunci?" aku pikiranku itu langsung hilang begitu saja.

"kunci... ah! Ada beberapa!"

"! Dimana?!"

"kalau tak salah ada disini... mana, ya?" aku mondar mandir kesana sini cari laci yang isinya kunci (kok nyambung ya?) "ini dia!"

"coba buka pintunya dengan kunci itu"

"oke!"

_Cklek cklek_

"bisa?"

...

"tak bisa..."

"..."

"soalnya ini kan kunci kelas XII A"

"bilang dari tadi klo itu bukan kunci yang benar dong!" kau langsung memukulku

"lagian gelap sih! ... kido-chan..."

"apa?"

"kau terlalu dekat..." kataku sambil nge-blush.

Engkau langsung menghindar.

Tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka.

"si-siapa?"

-_continued chapter 2_

**Author Note**

Author pertama kalinya membuat fanfic romance dijadikan bersambung.

Btw, fanfic KanoKidonya kebanyakan! Tapi ini pesanan dari teman twitter author, kok.

Terus, fanfic yang judulnya 'teroris pocong' nggak akan aku lanjutkan kalau tak ada review!~

Author notenya aku selesaikan disini aja, ya.

_See You!~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"siapa?"

Saat kami melihat wajah orang itu,

"baa! Kalian kaget, ya?" kata orang (ya iyalah orang, masa' setan)

"kenapa kau ada disini?" kataku

"aku ikut pelajaran tambahan tapi ketinggalan barang diruang persiapan ini" katanya

"dia..." ucap kido.

"oh dia... namanya Yuuki, seangkatan dengan kita."

"sou..."

"aku mau pulang dulu, ya!~" kata yuuki

"yah... nanti kami akan menyusul"

"oke"

"mari kuantar pulang, kido-chan!~"

"tak perlu"

"tapi tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan mengatarmu!"

"... ya sudah..."

"kalau begitu, ayo! Kita harus cepat cepat pulang! aku mau ngurus tugas, lagi pula besok kau sudah masuk kelas, makanya harus berangkat pagi, klo terlambatkan malu"

"iya, iya..."

**Di perjalanan**

"sebenarnya kau tak perlu mengantarku pulang"

"... rumahmu dimana memangnya?"

"belok kiri dan lurus lalu belok kanan. Karena cukup dekat, seharusnya kau tak perlu mengantarku"

"nggak apa-apa, toh setiap hari aku lewat sini, kok"

"... oh..."

"dari sini belok kanan, ya..."

"ya..."

"kau tak merasa kesepian tinggal sendirian?"

"... tidak, karena sejak kecil aku selalu tinggal sendiri, makanya aku tak merasakan begitu...kau sendiri?"

"apa?"

"kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"aku juga tinggal sendiri, sih..."

"... disini."

"ini rumahmu?"

"iya..."

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!~"

"..."

Kido-chan pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Memang iya sih... karena sejak kecil aku juga begini, rasanya tak merasakan rasa sepi...

Pikirku sambil melepas sepatu (ceritanya dah pulang)

Tapi...

...

Aku mau ngomong apa, ya...?

Lupa...

Ah, sudahlah... lebih baik aku tidur saja...

Saat aku berbaring di kamarku... aku berpikir,

'_...disini hanya ada aku... dirumah kido-chan juga hanya ada dia seorang diri... bagaimana perasaanya, ya?'_

Saat tertidur, mimpiku itu.. bertemu dengan... seorang... gadis?

Gadis itu kecelakaan dan semua orang langsung menolongnya ke RS.

Aku ingin membantu,

Tapi...

Aku.. tak terlihat?

**Bangun**

Aku terbangun dengan kagetnya.

"haah haah... mimpi apa itu barusan?"

Jangan-jangan!

Aku takut kalau itu adalah kenyataan! Karena kido-chan pernah mengalaminya, aku langsung berlari kerumahnya setelah bersiap-siap (no sarapan!)

_BRAAAK!_

Aku pun mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

"!?... kano..."

"...hah hah... kau tak apa-apa?"

"... seperti yang kau lihat, aku tak apa-apa...memangnya ada apa?"

"tidak apa-apa..."

_Krucuuk..._

"... kau lapar, kano?"

"ahahaha..."

Kido pun menyiapkan makanan.

"ini"

"makasih, kau kagak makan?"

"udah"

"kapan?! Inikan baru jam 05:00!" (what?!)

"aku kan hanya mengikuti naskah cerita."

"mana-mana?!"

"ini" kido menyerahkan naskah buatan author kepadaku

_Isi :_

_Kano berlari kerumah kido pada jam 04:30_

_Nyampe jam 05:00_

_Kano kelaparan_

_Dibuatin sarapan_

_Makan sendirian karena kido dah makan jam 04:00 (?)_

_Teriak bilang enak (?)_

Aku langsung merobek-robek itu naskah

"dahell! Kenapa dirobweek (dirobek)?!" kata author yang sangat mirip ama jelangkung (?)

"soalnya kau itu buat naskah gajenya selangit!"

"ini kan fanfic romance & HUMOR, jadi... dah pasti GAJE, kan?"

"ga pasti"

"ya udah, ganti terserahmu!"

-NASKAH DIGANTI

Saat aku menyantapnya,

"... kido-chan! Kau kelas 2-1 sama sepertiku, lho!~"

"sou..."

.

.

.

Hening seketika.

"...ini jam berapa?"

"masih jam 05:20"

Aku langsung otak-atik itu jam.

"Nah, sudah jam 07:30~" kataku

"tapi mataharinya belom terbit"

*nendang bulan (?), terus matahari langsung terbit*

"sudah tuh"

"... author, kau bikin naskahnya gaje banget sumpah..."

"kan ini fic tentang romance & HUMOR" kata author.

-dan sesuai dengan ceritanya, dah jam 08:30

"maaf merepotkan... kita berangkat bareng, yuk!~"

"..." kau pun mengangguk.

Kita pun berangkat sekolah bersama.

"lihat! Ketua OSIS jalan dengan pacarnya!"

"eh?! Ketua sudah punya pacar ternyata?!"

"... kano... sebaiknya kau duluan saja..." katamu

"kenapa?"

"soalnya semuanya akan salah paham terhadap kita..."

"tak apa... toh aku senang dikatai begitu"

"kau senang diejek?!"

"bukan, tapi senang dibilang pacaran sama kido-chan!~"

"dasar genit!" kau melempar tas ke aku.

"uaaghh! Sa-sakit, kido-chan!"

_TEEENG TEEENG_

Bel yang bertanda masuk telah berbunyi.

DI KELAS 2-1

"kelas ini kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Tsubomi Kido" kata wali kelas.

"salam kenal" kata kido.

"Tsubomi, kau duduk disebelah ketua osis, ya...!"

"..."

Sebelum kido kemari, para teman-teman sekelas laki-laki langsung berbisik kepadaku

"kano! Kau beruntung banget!"

"apanya?"

"sst! Dia datang!"

... ternyata dia populer, ya... cih!...

...

Saat kido duduk di bangkunya, aku berpikir.

'_tunggu! Aku kenapa sih?! A-aku cemburu-an, ya?_'

"h-hey hey... kido-chan"

"nani?"

"nothing..."

SAAT ISTIRAHAT

Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman dekat gerbang sekolah. Saat aku melihat ke jalanan, terlintas di pikiranku akan masa laluku...

Disana..

Ada seorang perempuan yang kecelakaan dan ada laki-laki yang menangis...

Lho?

Masa... laluku?

Ah, taulah... lebih baik aku kembali ke-ruang osis... sebentar lagi kan rapat-

Dan aku melihat...

"aku suka padamu, Tsubomi... Kido"

Aku... tak bisa melihat itu...

Ah, aku menyadari bahwa... ingatanku itu!

"_kalau ada keadaan darurat, kita lakukan kontrak rank A (ciuman), ya!"_

"_kontrak rank A(ciuman)?"_

"_iya, jadi.. bila aku menginginkan sesuatau yang sangat penting padamu dan aku tahu bahwa kau akan menoloak, aku akan melakukan kontrak rank A."_

"_tapi rank A kan..."_

"_kan di keadaan darurat saja!"_

"_... hai'!"_

Aku yakin itu adalah... dia...

Aku... suka... padanya...?

Pada... kido-chan?

*blushing*

"ketua osis! Rapat sudah mau dimulai!"

_Degh!_

"ah, ya! Aku akan kesana!"

Aku pun berlari ke ruang osis.

Dia...

SAAT RAPAT

"jadi.. topik rapat kali ini..."

Aku terdiam.

"ada apa, ketua osis? Kenapa tak melanjutkan topiknya?"

"ah, iya! M-maaf tadi aku melamun!"

Kenapa ini? Kok aku tidak konsentrasi?

SAAT RAPAT SELESAI

"ketua osis!"

"ya?"

"kalau kau melamun saat rapat lagi, kemungkinan kau akan dipecat dari jabatanmu!"

"maafkan saya... lain kali, saya tak akan melakukannya lagi.."

Ah, hari ini aku pulang sendiri, ya... ck...

Saat aku melewati gerbang sekolah.

"lama sekali"

Terlihat kido-chan sedang menungguku di luar

"kido-chan?"

"ya?"

"kau... menungguku?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, iya..."

"kenapa?! Kau kan sudah punya!"

"punya apa?"

"punya pacar!"

"ha? Kau ini bicara apa? Sudah pasti aku tidak punya"

"eh?"

"nani?"

"tidak kok... pfft!"

"kenapa?"

"nggak hanya... ingin memelukmu saja!"

Aku langsung memelukmu

"eh?! J-jangan peluk aku, dasar bodoh!"

Kalau begitu, aku masih ada kesempatan, kan?

_Bersambung_...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sudah 1 bulan kido-chan pindah kesini...

"nomor 15 c"

"bukan, tapi b"

"b? Bukannya c?"

"lihat, umpama x dan y beda, jadi..."

"hm..."

Seperti yang kalian lihat, kami sedang mencocokkan PR matematika.

Dan..

Kami masih menjadi 'teman'.

Aku menduga bahwa dia tak memiliki perasaan khusus padaku...

"kano..." kau memanggil namaku

_Dheg!_

"a-apa, kido-chan?"

"... kelas sudah masuk, lho..."

_TEEEENG TEEENG_

"..."

Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya...

Dan sepertinya hubungan kami cukup dekat waktu itu...

Aku berpikir begitu saat berjalan dikoridor

Dan lagi...

_Kontrak rank A_

...

"ketua OSIS!" pak guru memanggilku

_DEGH!_

"ya, ada apa?" tanyaku

"nanti diadakan rapat pada jam 2, dipastikan kau konsentrasi kali ini." Kata guru

"baik! Aku akan berusaha!"

_TEEENG TEEENG_

"Wah, sepertinya sudah masuk, ya... musti cepat, nih" aku pun berlari dikoridor

_PRIIIT!_

Aku berhenti karena kaget.

"y-ya...?"

"kau berlari dikoridor. Itu mengganggu, Shuuya Kano" kata orang yang meniup peluit itu.

"ah, maafkan saya, tadi saya terburu-buru, shintaro-san!"

Ya... orang ini adalah orang yang meniup peluit itu.

Dia bernama Kisaragi Shintaro, anak kelas 3 yang dipercaya para guru untuk menjaga kedisiplinan para murid. "padahal ketua OSIS... seharusnya kau itu disiplin pada waktu atau apapun."

"maaf, maaf..."

Dia juga ketua OSIS sekolah ini tahun lalu,

Kerjanya sangat cepat dan sangat cerdas, maka tak diperlukan wakil ketua OSIS pada tahun lalu...

"oke..."

Akupun kaget "h-hai'?!"

"kali ini kau dimaafkan, tak akan kulaporkan kepada kepala sekolah, tapi, jika kau berlari di koridor juga telat 3x berturut-turut, maka jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS akan dihapus"

"kok begitu?!"

"haaah... dulu kan sudah aku jelaskan bahwa sekolah kita itu terikat pada peraturan yang amat ketat, jika kau melanggar 5x atau lebih, bisa saja kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.." jelasnya.

Ya...

Sekolah ini peraturannya sangat ketat.

"kau tak kembali ke kelas?" katanya shintaro-san

"oh iya! Shintaro-san sendiri?!"

"kalau aku sudah menguasai materinya, aku tak perlu mengikuti pelajaran, bukan?"

Saat aku bersiap-siap berlari ke kelas

"eits, mau aku laporkan kalau kau berlari dikoridor lalu diberhentikan dari jabatanmu sendiri?"

_CKIIIT_

Aku hampir saja berlari dikoridor lagi

"terima kasih sudah mengingatkan aku"

**Saat pulang**

"hoaaaaam..." kau (kido) menguap di dalam kelas 2-1 yang sedang kosong dengan kita didalamnya.

"kenapa? Tumben kau menguap begitu..." tanyaku

"iya..." katamu

"? '-'"

"aku mau tidur dulu..."

"mau tidur?! Tapi kalau tidur dikelas kau akan masuk angin, lho!" kataku

"berisik..."

Kau pun tertidur.

"dasar..."

Dulu aku sepertinya juga akrab dengannya...

Namun, apakah sikapnya selama ini agak berbeda dengan dulu?

Aku suka padanya yang dulu?

...

Menurut yang selama ini kudengar darinya, sepertinya dia itu kehilangan ingatan...

Karena apa?

Jika dia mengingat tentang masa lalunya,

Apakah aku akan tetap bersamanya seprti ini?

.

.

.

Tidak...

Justru sebaliknya...

...

"Apa perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Aku mau dengar hal itu... Kido..."

Aku berbicara begitu saat aku menyentuh tanganmu itu..

"hn...?" kau pun terbangun

"waaaaa!" aku langsung menghindar.

Tadi aku mau apa?!

m-me-men-menc (lama kau, kano! / kano : kau yang buat dialognya jangan protes! ==)

menciumnya?!

Tidak tidak tidak!

j-jika aku lakukan itu, maka... hubungan kami selama ini...

"kano..." katamu.

Akupun kaget.

"y-ya?!"

"jam berapa sekarang?" tanyamu

"jam... 13:30... hegh!"

"ada apa?"

"aku ada rapat, kau pulang sendiri juga tak apa-apa, kan? sampai jumpa!" kataku pergi.

Aku pun berjalan dikoridor. Tapi aku juga tak berlari.

_Ah, tadi itu benar-benar, deh! Masa' aku hampir saja..._

Saat aku berpikir seperti itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa...

TASKU TERTINGGAL DITELAS!

Ya ampun, ya ampun!

Aku pun langsung berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

_PRIIIT!_

Suara peluit itu kembal berbunyi...

Namun, bukan shintaro-san yang meniup peluit tersebut.

"... ayano-san... kau sedang apa disini?"

"hehehe... aku hanya iseng-iseng saja, kok!" katanya dengan senyum.

Nama orang ini adalah Tateyama Ayano, kelas 3 seangkatan dengan Shintaro-san juga teman paling dekat dengannya.

"begini, aku dititipkan oleh anak baru yang bernama Tsubomi Kido itu untuk memberikan tasmu yang tertinggal dikelas" katanya sambil memberikan tasku.

"...makasih..."

"ayo cepat! Sekarang sudah jam 13:45, lho! Kau ada rapat, kan? Nanti didamprat shintaro-kun lagi kalau telat, lho!~"

"ah, benar juga! Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, ya, ayano-san!" aku pun berlari ke ruang rapat OSIS

_PRIIIIT!_

Lagi-lagi suara peluit itu terdengar sampai ditelingaku untuk yang ke-4 kalinya.

"kau berlari dikoridor lagi, Shuuya Kano" kata shintaro-san.

"maafkan aku! Sekarang mau rapat! Biarkan aku sampai pulang sekolah nanti, oke?!"

"... kau ada rapat?"

"iya!"

"ya sudah, kali ini tak akan kutulis dilaporan. Cepat pergi ke ruang rapat sana!"

"makasih!" aku pun kembali berlari

"... kau membebaskannya lagi, ya, shintaro-kun..."

"yah..."

**Saat diruang rapat**

_BRAAAK_

Suara pintu yang buka dengan lumayan kencang itu berbunyi dengan kerasnya.

"nyaris kau terlambat, ketua OSIS"

"ahahaha..."

RAPAT PUN BERAKHIR DENGAN SELAMAT SENTOSA (?)

Pukul 16:34

"Ah, aku lupa. Ada yang tertnggal dalam kelas" akupun berjalan ke kelas 2-1 itu...

... kido-chan pasti sudah pulang, ya...

Saat aku berada didepan pintu,

"kenapa lampunya masih menyala?"

Saat kubuka pintu itu,

"... kido...chan...?" kido-chan hanya tertidur diatas mejanya.

Ia tetap menungguku?

Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pulang duluan?

"...hn... kau lama sekali, kano..." kido pun terbangun

"kau menungguku lagi? Kenapa?"

"tak apa-apa... Cuma rasanya ada yang kurang kalau kau tak ada..."

"Pfft! Ahahahaaa!" aku pun tertawa

"apa?!"

"hmph! Nggak kok! Ayo pulang!"

"itu yang aku mau bilang..."

Aku dan kau pun pulang bersama melewati jalanan yang sama.

Aku melihat ada suatu goresan ditanganmu...

"kido-chan!"

"ng?"

"kenapa ditanganmu ada sedikit goresan?" tanyaku

"? Ini?"

"iya"

"aku juga baru menyadarinya tadi pagi... kau sendiri juga ada!"

"eh?! M-masa'?!" aku terkejut lalu menge-cek tanganku "iya, ya... kenapa bisa?"

"entahlah..."

"wahahaa... ada noda dipipimu" akupun mengelus pipimu itu

"a-apaan sih?!"

MALAM HARINYA..

Aku bermimpi bahwa disana ada seorang anak laki-laki ber-hoodie hitam sedang menangis didepan anak perempuan.

_HAAAH!_

"apa... itu...?"

Akankah... dia! Aku pun berlari kerumahmu

.

.

.

-_to be continued_

**Author note (bukan death note)**

Mungkin dichapter ini bakal ada yang protes soalnya ga terlalu romance, ya...?

What ever ah! 1 minggu 1 chapter, sabar bagi yang nungguin (ga ada yang nungguin kok) XD

Author notenya berakhir disini. Tapi author notenya doang, ya. Ga berlaku buat fanficnya.

_See You!~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ketika aku sampai dirumahnya, aku langsung ambruk entah kenapa...

Beberapa jam kemudian

(ganti pemain : kido)

"hm...? sudah jam 5 ternyata..."

Kataku yang masih mengantuk.

Saat aku membuka jendela kamar,

"Tumben kano tak datang... ada apa, ya..?"

Aku pun meuruni tangga dan terlihat dirinya telah tergeletak di depan rumah.

"kano?! Kau... sedang apa...?"

Ah, dia sudah disini sedari tadi ternyata... tujuan dia kemari setiap hari itu apa, sih? Heran...

Hah!

Dia harus segera dibaringkan dulu!

Akupun menyeret (?)nya ke kamar.

-Beberapa ment kemudian dia pun terbangun.

"...?... aku ada di... mana...?"

"kau berada dirumahku..."

"kenapa aku kesini?"

"entahlah..."

"oh, iya.. aku harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah, kalau tidak, aku terla—"

Aku langsung membaringkanmu kembali

"kau tak boleh banyak bergerak!"

"tapi..."

"tak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya ostirahat dulu, oke?"

"o-oke... hari ini, kan sekolah..."

"iya, lalu?"

"kita tak berangkat sekolah,nih?"

"... ini jam... hegh!"

"? Ada apa?"

"... kano..."

"ya?"

"kau sudah lebih baik, kan?"

"iya"

"bisakah kau keluar sebentar saja? Aku mau ganti baju..."

"oke...?"

5 menit kemudian

"sudah belum, kido-chan?"

"ya... sebentar lagi..."

"..."

Aku pun membuka pintu "ayo berangkat"

"... oke"

Kita pun berangkat ke sekolah.

"... kido-chan..." kau memanggilku

"ya?"

"... goresan ditangan kita ini..."

".. ini?"

"iya"

"kenapa?" tanyaku

".. menurutku, itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu kita sewaktu kecil..."

"...? masa lalu? Aku pernah bertemu denganmu memangnya?"

"... t-tidak pernah kok!"

"?"

Kano di dalam hatnya : '_gawat! Hampir saja aku keceplosan bilang kami pernah bertemu waktu kecil...'_

...

Aku curiga...

Tapi...

"kido-chan.."

"hn?"

"hari ini kau bisa pulang sendiri tidak?" katamu

"kenapa memangnya?"

"... tidak, hanya.. merasa tidak enak saja..."

"tidak enak?"

"ah, lupakan!"

"?"

SAAT ISTIRAHAT

"tsubomi kido!" panggil pak guru

"ya?"

"tolong serahkan ini kepada ketua OSIS, ya... katanya kau akrab dengannya, ya?"

"yah... begitulah..."

Apa aku terlihat seperti itu dengannya? *sweatdrop*

Aku pun berjalan dikoridor

"... haaaah..." aku menghela nafas panjang.

Apa karena alasan itu sajakah aku harus menyerahkan ini ke kano?

Aku melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan wakil kepala sekolah.

Apa aku menyerahkannya saat pulang saja, ya?

Dia...

Terlihat sedikit pucat...

**Saat pulang**

_TEEEENG TEEEEENG_

Akhirnya pulang..

Sejak stirahat, kano tak kembali ke kelas...

Mungkin ada urusan OSIS, ya?

Katanya hari ini aku disuruh pulang sendiri,

Memangnya aku anak kecil yang tak bisa pulang tanpa ditemani?

Walau dia bilang begitu, aku harus menyerahkan ini..

Karena tak ada rapat, mungkin dia ada diruangannya..

_Kcleek_

"permisi... ketua OSIS?" karena di ruangan OSIS tak boleh memanggil nama anggota OSIS, jadinya harus memanggil anggotanya dengan jabatan yang mereka pegang.

"ketua OSIS?" kenapa dia tak menjawab?

"ketua O—" aku kaget melihatnya telah berbaring dilantai.

"kano!" ah! Duh, lupa... ah, biarlah! Toh, tak ada orang lain diruangan ini.

Oke,

**Di ruang kesehatan**

(ganti pemain : kano)

"dia hanya kecapekan saja, lebih baik dia istirahat dan makan makanan sehat dan bergizi dengan cukup."

"..."

Aku ada dimana...?

Barusan aku...

...

Rasanya tadi aku ada diruangan OSIS lalu...

Mengingat masa laluku lagi...

_CKIIT_

Aku memegang kepalaku sendiri.

"Haaah haaaah..."

"kau sudah sadar, kano?" suara ini, suara kido-chan..

"yaaa..."

"kau pusing, kan?"

"lumayanlah..."

"aku mau keluar dulu..." kata guru kesehatan pergi.

"mau kubelikan makanan dulu?" kata kido-chan.

"tak usah.. aku mau kau ada disini saja..."

"eh...?"

"kumohon jangan keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum aku merasa baikan... oke?"

"... kau manja juga, ya, kano.."

"heh?!"

"sudahlah, istirahat dulu. Tidurlah!"katamu

"baik... kido-chan.."

"hm...?"

"tadi kau ke ruang OSIS, ya?"

"... iya..."

"untuk apa?"

"memberikan dokumen ini... aku dititipkan oleh guru..." kau memberikan suatu dokumen kepadaku.

"... ini... kau sudah lihat isinya, kido-chan?" tanyaku

"belum... memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak, tak ada apa-apa..."

"...souka..."

"ngomong-ngomong, kido-chan.."

"nani?"

"kau tahu aku ke rumahmu setiap hari kenapa?"

"tidak..."

".. untung saja kau tak tahu.."

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku tahu?"

"tidak, hanya saja..."

"? Kenapa?"

"... nggak..." tiba-tiba mukaku memerah karena...

_Kontrak rank A!_

Nggak! Nggak boleh! Aku ga boleh memikirkan hal itu lagi! Itukan cerita lama!

"? Kenapa? Ah, tanganmu panasa, ya.. biar aku ambil kan minum dulu..." katamu

"jangan!" aku menarik tanganmu

"eh?"

"jangan pergi, tetaplah disampingku.."

"Kau kenapa, kano?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tak pernah memegang tangannya sekalipun,...

"kano?"

Tiba-tiba aku tertidur...

"k-kano?! Akan aku ambilkan—"

Kido dalam hati : _gawat! Tanganku dipegangnya! Dipegang denganerat pula..._

"aku..." tanpa sadar aku berbicara sesuatu

"?"

"menyukaimu... sejak kecil..."

"...eh?"

.

.

.

_BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER-5_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"aku suka padamu sejak kecil..."

...

k-kano suka padaku...?

hah!

'_Sejak kecil'_

Aku pun langsung melepas tanganku dari genggamanmu.

Aku harus pergi memanggil bu guru!

Aku berpikir begitu saat berjalan ke lapangan lalu bertemu dengan guru matematika sekaligus bahasa.

"selamat sore..." kataku

"... ah,ya... tsubomi-san..."

"ada apa?"

"ini lembar ulangannya, tadi tertinggal dikelasmu."

"... iya, terima kasih..."

Apa enaknya dapat ujian begini...?

**Di UKS**

"? Ini jam berapa...?"

Aku (kano) berbaring disebuah tempat tidur di ruang UKS

"oh, iya... kido-chan kema—" saat aku melihat ke kursi disamping tempt tidur, tasnya sudah tak ada.

Berarti dia sudah pulang, ya?

Kalau begitu, aku juga harus cepat-cepat pulang... jangan sampai besok telat

Aku pun pulang ke rumahku.

Aku tak tahu tadi aku ngomong apa ke kido-chan, ngapain aja...

Nanti mimpi tentang masa lalu lagi mungkin, ya... rasanya setiap hari setelah kido-chan kembali, aku mimpi itu terus...

Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang tidur!

"_Ck"_

"_ada apa, kano?"_

"_nggak, rasanya gigiku terasa sakit saja..."_

"_coba lihat"_

_._

_._

_._

"_berdarah tuh"_

"_eh?"_

"_kalau begini darahnya akan hilang tidak, ya...?"_

_Anak perempuan itu menjilat darah yang mengalir di gigi sang lelaki_

"_tu-tunggu, kido-chan! M-masih terlalu dini untuk..."_

Ciiit ciit

Aku pun terbangun

"i-itu masa laluku? S-sungguhan?"

mukaku langsung memerah saking malunya.

Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang berangkat saja!

Klo dipikir-pikir terus nanti aku akan meledak sudah!

Seperti biasa, harus ke rumah kido-chan.

**Dirumah Kido**

"terima kasih makanannya" kataku

"..."

"maaf setiap hari aku numpang makan mulu"

"tak masalah"

"nah, ayo kita berangkat!"

"kano duluan saja"

"eh?"

"aku masih ada urusan dulu, kau duluan saja sana"

"? Baiklah"

**Dikoridor**

"ketua OSIS!" kata seseorang

"ya?"

"sudah dapat dokumen dari wakepsek belum?"

"? Yang ini?"

"iya, benar! Nanti tolong diisi dan dikumpulkan. Ketua juga dipanggil saat jam istirahat kedua, jangan sampai lupa, ya"

"iya, terima kasih atas informasinya, momo-san..."

Ya, anak ini bernama Momo Kisaragi, adik dari Kisaragi Shintaro. Ia adalah idola terkenal dan merupakan anggota OSIS.

Dan...

Entah mengapa, dari tadi terasah aura pembunuhan...?

GREEEK

Suara pintu kelas 2-1 itu terbuka.

? kok rasanya ada yang aneh?

Aku pun duduk di tempat dudukku.

"kano..."

"hn?"

"kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengan momo?! Kau pacarnya apa?!"

"haaa?"

"jangan-jangan tadi kau mau mencari kesempatan lagi?!"

"nggak, kok..."

"kalau ketahuan, kasihan tsubomi-san..."

"? Kalian bicara apaan?"

"oh, jangan-jangan kau mendua, ya? Kalau ketahuan, tugasmu sebagai ketua OSIS bisa terhapuskan lho"

BRAAAK

"aku bilang 'nggak'! enak saja! Aku ga suka pada momo-san! Yang aku sukai itu kido-chan tahu! Jangan nuduh-nuduh sembarangan!" gertakku

"heee? Rahasia ketua terbongkar..."

"hah!?" duh, keceplosan!

Untung yang datang baru sedikit...

"jangan-jangan kalian sudah berpacaran? Pakai panggilan 'chan' lagi... fufufu..."

"belum, kok..."

"kau suka apanya dari dia? Mau kami bantu kau bedekatan dengannya?"

"membantu...?"

GREEEK

Suara pintu itu terbuka lagi

"lihat, tsubomi-san sudah datang! Mari kita serbuu!~" kata mereka yang mendorongku ke arah kido-chan.

"w-woy! Jangan seenaknya!"

Mereka pun mendorongku mendekati kido.

Waktu itu wajahku dan dia memerah karena muka kami berdekatan.

Dan itu sangatlah dekat...

_PLAAAAK_

**Saat istirahat**

"kalian ini... minta dihajar, ya...?" kataku

"nggak, kok! Nggak! Maaf, deh!" kata mereka yang meminta maaf kepadaku

"ya sudah..."

"ngomong-ngomong tsubomi-san kemana?"

"oh, dia sih sejak istirahat langsung keluar"

"jangan-jangan jalan bareng cowok lain niih..."

"nggak mungkin!"

Setelah itu, kido-chan langsung datang ke kelas

"tsubomi-san, tsubomi-san!"

"apa?" kata kido

"tumben langsung keluar setelah bel istirahat berbunyi..."

"ah, ya... tadi aku ada urusan..."

"urusan apa? Jangan-jangan sudah punya pacar, ya..."

Aku menunggu jawaban dari kido-chan.

"bukan, kok. Cuma... ke perpustakaan saja..."

"perpustakaan? Ngapain tsubomi-san kesana?"

"tentu saja belajar"

"belajar apa?"

" bahasa dan matematika... aku kena remed besok..."

Mereka berpikir seperti ini : _ini dia!_

"tsubomi-san..."

"apa lagi...?"

"bagaimana kalau diajari oleh kanocchi (?) tersayaaang (?)"

"HOEEEEK! Apaan tuh?! Kok tambahannya 'chi'?! mana agi pakai 'tersayang'!" protesku

"ya udah sih! Abaikan aja! Tsubomi-san! Dia kan ketua OSIS! Kenapa tak minta diajari saja?!"

"... ya.. boleh juga, sih..."

_DEGH!_

Itu maksudnya dia mau aku mengajarnya?

"kano..."

"y-ya, kido-chan

"kau mau mengajariku pulang sekolah nanti?"

"tentu saja!"

"terima kasih..." kido pun pergi

"bagus, kano! Usahakan ciuman saat kau mengajarinya, ya..."

"nggak!"

**Sepulang sekolah**

Capai, ah... di serbu mereka terus setiap ada waktu luang...

Pundakku jadi sakit gegara mereka...

"lama sekali..." katanya yang telah menungguku digerbang sekolah

"ah, ya.. maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar..." kataku

"..."

"mau belajar dimana? Di rumahmu atau rumahku?"

"terserah kau saja.."

"kalau begitu dirumahmu tak keberatan...?"

"iya, tak apa-apa..."

"kau selalu sendirian dirumah ini...?"

"iya..."

"aku juga... aku sama sepertimu, kido-chan... sepertinya aku juga kehilangan ingatan"

"eh?"

**Didepan rumah kido**

"mari masuk..."

"oke... rumahmu terlalu rapih... setiap pagi kerumahmu juga rapih melulu..."

"soalnya tak pernah kuacak-acak..."

"nah, soal yang mana yang ga mengerti...?"

"nomor 5"

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN

"aku mengerti..."

"kalau begitu, coba kerjakan halaman 45-47"

"baik..."

Disini terlalu rapih dan nyaman...

"kido-chan..."

"hn...?"

"sudah selesai?"

"2 nomor lagi, sabar..."

"oke...?"

Wajah kido yang sedang belajar sungguh lain dari biasanya...

Seperti orang lain saja...

Tapi,

Kido –chan tetaplah kido-chan.

"sudah selesai"

"hmm...? mana-mana? Sini kukoreksi"

"ini" ia memberikan bukunya.

"hebat, betul semua! Tak kusangka kido-chan kalau sudah belajar dengan serius, akan mendapat nilai sempurna"

"itu karena cara mengajarmu"

"aku?"

"karena rumus dari gurunya tak mudah mesuk ke otak.. tapi, kano berbeda..."

"cara mengajarku mudah, kan?"

"... mau minum?"

"boleh"

Kido pun pergi ke dapur.

Disini enak...

Dingin, nyaman,... seperti surga (?)

"ini minumnya..."

"waah! I-iya! Terima kasih, kido-chan"

"iya..."

"hangat..."

"karena disini dingin, jadi kusediakan teh hangat saja, ya..."

"iya, tak masalah..."

Aku melihat keluar jendela itu.

Dan terlihat ada kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan.

CKIIT

Lho? Kenapa kepalaku...

"kenapa, kano?"

"nggak apa-apa, kok..."

"dingin, ya? Perlu kusediakan selimut dulu...?"

"tak perlu... kido-chan sendiri tak kedinginan?" aku melihatnya yang tengah bergemetaran

"ah, ya... lumayan, sih..."

Aku pun memelukmu dari belakang

"uwaaa! A-apa yang kau lakukan, kano?!"

"katanya, 'kan kedingan, jadi.. inilah cara paling praktis" aku berbicara didekat telingamu

"p-praktis apaan?! J-jangan berbicara didekat telingaku, dong!" katanya yang wajahnya telah memerah sampai kekupingnya

"? Jangan-jangan ini kelemahanmu, ya?" akupun menjilat telingamu itu

"j-jangan kau l-lakukan itu, b-bodoh!" wajahnya semakin memerah

"waaah, ekspresi kido-chan nge-blush bagus juga, ya..." aku terus menjilat kupingmu

"a-apa katamu?!" kau hampir saja memukulku dengan salah satu tanganmu. Namun, aku langsung menahan pukulan itu dengan menggam tanganmu sambil terus menjilat telingamu

**10 menit kemudian**

"s-sudah, dong..."

Aku pun berhenti menjilat kupingmu

"telingamu enak juga, ya, kido-chan..." aku memegang telingamu yang barusan aku jilat

"n-ngapain kau sentuh!?" kau melepaskan tanganku itu.

Tanganku turun dari telingamu ke pipimu.

"k-kau mau apa?"

"jangan curiga terus, dong... aku kan orang yang paling dekat denganmu saat ini, kido-chan" aku berbicara sambil menyentuh lehermu itu dengan bibirku

Kau pun mendorongku "j-jangan!"

"iya, iay... aku Cuma bercanda, kok... tapi kido-chan benar-benar enak, ya!"

"e-enak?!"

"iya, enak untuk diganggu. Besok mungkin aku akan menciummu, bersiaplah!~" kataku menggodamu

"a-apa?!"

.

.

.

_Next to chapter 6_

**Kirainnya ga bakalan ada 5 review makanya ga author bikin kelanjutannya terlebih dahulu!**

**Tapi ternyata...**

**Tau ah elap!**

**Kido : kenapa peranku harus jadi UKE terus?!**

**Author : lagan sih seruuu...**

**Kano : maklum, kido-chan... banyak fanfic KanoxKido dijadiin OTP**

**Kido : kau juga, kano! *lempar sepatu***

**Kano : maaf! Yang aku bilang 'mungkin bsk aku akan menciummu' itu bohong, kok! Bohong!**

**Kido : meski bohong, aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau akan menciumku!**

**Author : udah ah, kano, kido... oh, iya! Mudah-mudahan OC author yang namanya Hiroki mau dimasukkan sebagai peran Antagonis!**

**[OC] Hiroki : kenapa peranku itu peran antagonis?**

**Author : soalnya klo yuuki dah tampil sebagai protagonis, sedangkan OC author yang namanya... lupa deh siapa.. itu dah kelas 3 SMA, yang kelas 2 kan Cuma Yuuki ama kau doang**

**Hiroki : ya saya atau sakura gitu!**

**Author : saya kelas 3, klo sakura emang kelas 2, sih... tapi kan ga cocok**

**Hiroki : ga cocok apaan?!**

**Udah, author notenya selesaikan dari sini!**

**The end for Author Note!**

**End!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Esok paginya

GREEEK

Pintu kelas 2-1 itu tergeser.

"ah, kido-chan!~ selamat pagii!" kataku yang menyambutmu

"ya... selamat pagi..." kaupun duduk di bangkumu "... kano..." kau memanggilku

"ya? Ada apa, kido-chan?" kataku

"kemarin terima kasih... dan..." katamu dengan wajah yang memerah

"ah... mau lagi...?"

"ng-nggak!"

"hn?"

**Saat istirahat**

"kano..." kata 'mereka'

"apa? Kalian ngapain duduk di atas meja orang?" kataku

"minjem PR!"

"OGAH!"

"pelit!"

"seharusnya kalian yang bikin PR tadi malam!"

"kan sebagai tanda terima kasih"

"aku ngapain bilang 'makasih' ke kalian?"

"kemarin!... masa' ga ingat?!"

"justru aku harus marah ke kalian! Gegara kalian, aku dipukul kido-chan tahu!"

"peace! ^^")v ... kabuuur!" kereka langsung lari

"woy! Jangan kabur kalian!"

"hehehe... oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan tipe yang disukai oleh tsubomi-san?" kata seorang dari mereka. Yang lari tadi lari mundur ke arah mejaku dan berkata "benar juga tuh!"

"tsubomi-san! Tsubomi-san!"

Mereka memanggil kido-chan.

"apa?" kata kido.

"tipe cowok yang di sukai oleh tsubomi-san itu apa?"

"eh...? ... mungkin orang yang hebat, ya..."

"tuh, ka—waaa! Kano! Kau kemana?!" aku langsung menghilang dan berjalan ke koridor

Haaah... jadi, yang disukai kido-chan itu...

_Buuuk!_

_A_ku menabrak seseorang "maafkan aku... shintaro..san...?"

"kau melamun lagi, ya, Shuuya Kano..." kata shintaro

"..." aku hanya bisa terdiam

"Shuuya...?"

"... shintaro-san hebat, ya..."

"haaah?"

"shintaro-san itu sudah jadi ketua osis sejak kelas 1... bahkan tanpa wakil..."

"... menurutmu begitu...?" aku mengangguk "... tapi berarti kau sama hebatnya, Shuuya... kau dapat menjadi ketua OSIS. Sekolah kita tak memilih anggota OSIS dari kepintarannya saja. Tapi kemampuannya." Katanya... tapi itu tak dapat menghiburku "hey! Jangan melamun terus! Jika kau ingin menjadi lebih hebat lagi, berusahalah terus! Jangan melamun begini! Klo melamun, akan kulaporkan ke sekolah, lho!"

"heh?! Memangnya ada peraturan bahwa siswa ga boleh melamun?!" kataku kaget

"nggak ada, sih..."

"..."

"meski gitu, kau harus tetap menjalankan kewajibanmu!" dia mencentil keningku "aku pergi dulu..." lanjutnya yang pergi dariku.

"baiklah..." kataku dalam hati sambil memegang keningku yang disentilnya.

"ketua OSIS..." ada seseorang yang memanggilku

"ya?"

"ini dokumen" ternyata kepala sekolah toh...

"dokumen apa...?" saat aku melihat dokumen itu "haaah... lagi...? apa ini semacam tradisi yang setiap bulannya ada yang beginian?" kataku sambil menghela nafas

"bukan tradisi..."

"ya sudah... ini kapan sampainya?"

"... sampainya lusa"

"lusa? Hari kamis kah? Cepat sekali..."

"mau apa lagi... yang menentukan datangnya bukan bapak. Bapak mau ke ruangan kepsek, ya..."

"iya..."

.

.

.

Sudah saatnya pelajaran olahraga, ya... aku istirahat disini sajalah...

Toh, pak guru tak akan bertanya padaku kenapa aku ga masuk pelajaran

Perlahan-lahan aku mengantuk dan tertidur

_._

_._

_._

"_nee... kamu lagi apa..? kenapa gak main sama yang lain?"_

_Seorang perempuan berbicara padaku sewaktu kecil._

"_.. aku tak memiliki teman.. mereka tahu bahwa aku ini adalah reinkarnasi dari MONSTER"_

_Gadis itu tak percaya apa yang aku katakan dan berkata, "tak apa-apa jika banyak yang bilang kau begitu.. tapi, aku tak memanggilmu seperti itu, kok! Kita berteman, ya...!" kata gadis itu_

BRUUUK BRUUUUK

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara buku-buku berjatuhan (?) ke atas mejaku.

Dan yang menaruh buku-buku itu adalah shintaro-san.

"..shintaro-san... buku apa ini...? dokumennya ketindih bukunya, nih... =.=" " kataku sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria

"dari tadi kucari kau di segala tempat.. ternyata ada di sini, ya...? tidur lagi! Bereskan dokumen ini sampai sekolah usai!"

"BUKANKAH SHINTARO-SAN SUDAH BUKAN ANGGOTA OSIS LAGI?! KENAPA MASIH SAJA MENYURUH-NYURUH AKU?!" protesku

"aku memang bukan anggota OSIS, tapi 'mantan' ketua OSIS yang diwajibkan untuk mendidikmu..." katanya.

.

.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~~

Koaaak koaaak

**Sepulang sekolah**

Tanganku serta kakiku sakit semua gegara harus mengerjakan dokumen lah, mengembalikan buku ke perpus sebanyak 10x lah, itu lah... mungkin aku menyewa sepeda saja kali, ya...? kalau soal kido-chan, saat kembali ke kelas, dia sudah pulang... ya sudah! Pergi ke tempat penyewaan sepeda lalu pulang. nyewanya sampai besok saja kali, ya...?

-_DITEMPAT PENYEWAAN SEPEDA_

.. saat aku melihat jam tanganku, jarum itu sudah mengarah ke angka 3 lewat ¼ heee.? Kenapa aku melihat kido-chan disana...?

".. kano...?" ia memanggilku

Aku pun mengucek2 mataku

"heeey!"

"ya!?" aku kaget karena ini bukan mimpi

"ngapain kau ke sini...?"

"mau menyewa sepeda!~"

Kido pun pergi

"bang (?), sepeda terakhir sudah di sewa oleh gadis yang tadi ada disebelahmu, tuh" kata orang yang menjaga kawasan itu. Dasar nih sepeda (kok sepedanya yang disalahin?!/soalnya sepedanya ga ngelahirin anak (?) seeh! Jadi ga ada keturunan buat aku sewa!/OOC kau!/kau yang buat aku OOC, thor! Kau!/woles aja sih!?/ga bisa!/...)

"ya sudahlah..." aku keluar dari area itu.

"kido-chan!~" aku memanggilmu.

"apa?"

"boleh bonceng...?"

"haaah?"

"aku yang kayuh! Tenang saja!"

".. tapi aku kan belum bilang i—"

"kalau kau tak bilang 'boleh', aku jilat telingamu ini lagi, ya...?" aku memgang kupingmu (kano genit (?) mode : ON! #PLAAAAK)

"... o-oke deh!"

Ciiip ciiip

"kita jalan-jalan sebentar, boleh...?" tanyaku kepadamu yang berada di belakangku

"terserahmu..." katamu

"oke..." aku pun mengayuh sepedaku

"w-woy! Tung-" aku terus saja mengayuh

"kau terlalu cepat, BAKAA!" katamu yang memelukku dari belakang. Itu membuatku semakin ingin mengayuh lebih cepat lagi (baka)

Aku berhenti di suatu tempat (?)

"ini sudah berhenti kok, kido-chan... (hahaha)"

"syukurlah..."

"tapi.. kido-chan..."

"apa...?"

"aku lumayan suka situasi seperti ini, lho...!~"

"suka..? bisa-bisanya kau suka situasu yang beginian... -_-" katamu

"karena.. dari tadi kau kan memelukku, kido-chan..." kataku

"hegh?! A-apa!?"

_PLAAAAAAK_

1 tamparan mengenai wajahku.

"bilang dari tadi kenapa!?" katamu

"habisnya..."

"'habisnya' apa, huuuh?" katamu dengan tatapan kelam medalam.

"nggak! Nggak apa-apa kok!" aku berjalan mundur dengan ber-sweatdrop tanpa henti

"ya sudah! Kita pulang! tapi..."

"tapi apa...?"

"jangan kayuh lebih cepat lagi! Kau mau aku *******mu lagi,haaah?" katamu

"hahaha... mungkin 'iya'..." kataku

"BAKAA! Pokoknya cepat kayuh sekarang!" kau memukulku

"YES, SIR!"

Ya ampun..

banyak kejadian hari ini.

Namun,

tak sebagian dari itu aku membencinya.

Karena,

Bagiku hari ini adalah hari pertama kita seperti ini.

.

.

.

_Next to Chapter 7_

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**PLIESE REVIEWNYA DITAMBAHIN LAGI,DONG!**

**GA NAMBAH REVIEW, AUTHOR GA LANJUTIN! TITIK!**

**[OC] Riku : JANGAN DI CAPS KENAPA?!**

**AUTHOR : BI-A-RIN! TERSERAH AUTHOR!**

**...**

IKLAN NUMPANG LEWAT

ADA MURID BARU YANG DATANG KE SEKOLAH?! SIAPAKAH ITU? DAN LAGI PADA SAAT YANG BERSAMAAN, JABATAN KANO SEBAGAI KETUA OSIS DICOPOT! KENAPA INI?!

"rasanya tulisan ini..."

"nee... kano-kun sedang apa?"

"kido-cha... ah bukan... Tsubomi Kido... sebenarnya, aku..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hari kamis**

_Tik tik tik_

Suara detikan jam itu terus beralun.

Sebuah kertas berupa dokumen menutupi wajhku yang sedang berbaring dan menatap jam itu

"murid baru, ya...

seperti apa orangnya, ya..?"

aku berkata seperti itu dan perlahan-lahan ucapan-ucapan itu hilang bersama detikan jam...

**Chapter 7**

"pagi, kido-chan!~ bagaimana tidurmu?" aku menyapamu.

"kau sungguh sangat berisik, kano..." katamu.

"apa? Tidak kedengaran! XD"

"kau sangat berisik, IDIOT!"

"apa? XD"

"AKU BILANG KAU BERISIK!"

"tapi kamu lebih berisik lagi, kido-chan~!"

"cerewet!"

"hn? Siapa yang cerewet? Aku atau kamu?"

"tau ah..."

"Pfft! Jangan marah, dong!"

"kau yang membuatku marah, KANO"

"Pfft~!"

"jangan tertawa mulu, orang sarap"

"neee neee... aku bukan orang sarap~"

"itu hanya perkataanmu saja..."

Seperti biasanya,

Aku hanya mengobrol denganmu setiap pagi

"kano...?"

Tapi entah sejak kapan..

Perasaan ini makin kuat.

Bahkan walau kido-chan memanggil namaku saja membuat jantungku berdetak kencang..

"kano...?"

Apa aku menembaknya saja, ya..?

Karena aku selalu di sibukkan dengan keperluan OSIS, bagaimana kalau hari ini saja sepulang sekolah?

"woy!"

"eh? Apa?"

"jangan bengong! Pelajaran sudah mau di mulai!"

"benar juga.."

_TEEENG TEEENG_

"pelajaran akan di mulai! Duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!" (sfx : _GREEEK_) kata pak guru yang sedang membuka pintu kelas

_Grataaak_

"bapak akan memperkenalkan murid baru sebelum memulai pelajaran. Silahkan masuk..." kata pak guru

oh, iya,ya... katanya akan ada murid baru...

"baik... perkenalkan namaku Kuroha. Salam kenal" kata murid baru yang mengaku namanya kuroha

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA! KEREEEEN!" teriak para perempuan di kelasku (kecuali kido)

Ahahahaa... sepertinya dia cukup terkenal, ya...

Ah, sudahlah... jika dia memang sepopuler itu, maka aku akan tambah mudah berdekatan dengan kido-chan sepulang sekolah...

"baik, Kuroha, kau duduk di depan Tsubomi." Ucap pak guru

"oke, bapak yang ganteng (?)" kata kuroha ( wah... kuroha OOC banget nih! )

"iya, dong... Eh?! Apa kamu bilang?!" ( wah... gurunya narsis nih! XD )

"Cuma bercanda, kok"

Kuroha pun langsung duduk di depan kido.

...

Entah mengapa, dari tadi semua memperhatikan kuroha.

Kenapa kido-chan tak berkomentar dari tadi, ya...?

Aku melihat ke arahmu yang sedang tertidur itu

Oh, sedang tidur, ya...

"ketua OSIS!"

"y-ya!?"

"ngeliat siapa nie?" ternyata yang memanggilku adalah kuroha

"nggak ada, kok!" kataku

"yang di belakang tolong melihat kedepan!" kata pak guru

"baik...!"

**Saat istirahat**

"huaaaaam..." kido menguap

"bagaimana tidurmu selama pelajaran tadi?" kataku

"yaaah gitu deh..."

"apanya yang 'gitu deh'?"

"lupakan."

Oke!

"oh, iya, kido-chan!"

"apa?"

"sepulang sekolah ada waktu?"

"? Ya, memangnya kenapa...?"

"CIEEEEE yang lagi berduaan!" kata kuroha menyelak

Dugaanku salah.

Kukira aku dapat berdekatan dengan kido-chan..

Ternyata malah...

"lagi bicarain apa nih?" tanya kuroha

"tak ada..." jawab kido

"tapi tadi aku melihat kalian berduaan, lho!"

"haaaaaah...? berduaan?"

"yes!"

"kau salah paham! Kami hanya—"

Kuroha langsung menyelak dan manarikku keluar kelas

"kita keluar, yuk! Boy's talk!" kata kuroha menarikku

"h-hey! Apaan, sih?! Aku kan lagi ngomong sama kido-chan!"

"sudahlah... aku kan belum keliling sekolah, jadi, kau akan mengantarku berkeliling, bukan, ketua OSIS?"

"... ah..."

Ternyata orang ini sangat menyebalkan!

"di sini ruang musik, yang ini taman sekolah..."

"tamannya sampai ada danau.. tidak terlewat mahal?" tanyanya

"mana aku tahu...!" kataku

"kok marah, sih? Tenang, nanti sepulang sekolah aku tak akan mengganggumu menembak kido, kok!"

"iya... lha?! Kok tahu?!"

"dari sifatmu saja sudah ketahuan"

"tapi rahasiakan dari kido-chan sampai aku nembak dia, ya!"

"oke!"

_TEEENG TEEENG_

"sudah masuk, tuh, ketua OSIS"

"biarlah.. kita belum mengelilingi sekolah sampai selesai, kan? Ayo lanjutkan saja"

"oke deh!"

BUUUK

Aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang...?

"ah, maafkan aku... ngg... shi...shintaro-san...?" aku jatuh terduduk sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria

"siapa dia, ketua OSIS?" tanya kuroha

"dia Shintaro Kisaragi-san"

"Shuuya Kano..."

"yaa...?"

"tidak masuk kelas pada bel berbunyi..." kata shintaro-san sambil menulis pelanggaranku di dokumen miliknya

"eh, itu buku apa? Boleh liat, tidak?" kata kuroha

"oh, ini..." shintaro-san memberikan dokumen kepada kuroha

"ah, maafkan aku...^^" b-barusan... ah... anoo..."

"barusan apa?"

"ah... umm..."

"KUBERI KAU HUKUMAN ATAS 2 PELANGGARANMU INI!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

"ah, kau murid baru, ya... kau boleh masuk kelas."

"oke!" kata kuroha

"baik, kita ke lapangan sekarang!"

"eeeeeh?! Ngapain?!"

"memberimu hukuman"

"h-hukuman?!"

"iya."

"hukuman apa?!"

_Tap tap tap_

"ah, kisaragi! Pulang sekolah laporannya di kumpulkan, ya!" kata seorang guru

"baik"

Guru itu pun pergi

"... ah, dokumennya terbawa oleh anak baru itu, ya..." kata shintaro-san sadar

"yaaaa rasain XD" ejekku

_BLEEETAK!_

"jangan ngomong seenaknya"

"iya, iya, maaf..."

"... nama anak baru itu siapa?"

"dia ?... kuroha"

"kuroha, ya... aku mau ambil dokumennya dulu"

"lalu aku bagaimana?!"

"kau duduk di situ sampai istirahat kedua!" kata shintaro-san sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku

"oke..."

Aku pun duduk di bangku itu sementara shintaro-san pergi

**Istirahat kedua**

_TEEEENG TEEEENG_

"nee... kano-kun sedang apa?" kata seseorang muncul di belakangku

"HYAAAA! Siapa tuh?!" kagetku

"aku, ayano tateyama" kata ayano-san

"oh... ayano-san..."

"kano-kun lagi apa disini?"

"menunggu hukuman..."

"hukuman...?"

"yeah... kurang lebih seperti itu..."

"kalau begitu semangat, ya!"

"..."

"nee... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi~!" katanya pergi

"ya... sampai jum—" kata-kataku terputus melihatnya pergi. Seakan-akan aku membayangkan seseorang yang kuanggap penting selain kido-chan waktu kecil...

"WOY! Jangan bengong saja! Ayo kemari!" bentak shintaro-san.

"untuk apa...?" tanyaku

"tentunya hukumanmu!"

Ah...

"mana jawabannya...?" katanya dengan deathglare

"b-baik!"

**Pulang sekolah**

_SAAAA_

Turunlah hujan

Kido-chan sudah pulang, ya...?

Apakah kido-chan melupakan kata-kataku tadi...?

Pikirku sambil membuka pintu kelas (sfx: _GREEEEK_)

Dan terlihat

Dia menungguku...?

Ya, dia menungguku sampai tertidur di kelas

.

.

.

Dasar...

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di depan mejamu

"hey.." aku memanggilmu yang sedang tertidur

...

"kido-chan..."

Aku menatapmu,

Karena aku tak tega membangunkanmu, maka

"selamat tidur.."

Aku mengecup keningmu

"ng..." kau pun terbangun

"waa! Kido-chan, kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku

"yeah..." jawabmu singkat "... katanya mau bicara sesuatu..." lanjutmu

"ya... kido-chan..."

"ng?"

"bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"iya..."

"... yakin?"

"iya..."

"kalau begitu, kau harus menjawabnya kalau aku menanyakannya, ya!"

"memangnya kau mau menanyakan apa?"

(sfx : _Gratak_)

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan mendekatimu

"kido-cha... ah bukan... Tsubomi Kido... sebenarnya, aku..."

_GREEEEK!_

"Ketua OSIS!" pak guru memanggilku

"y-ya" aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu kelas

"bapak mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Ikut bapak!" kata pak guru

"baik"

Lho...

Jika itu sesuatu yang penting,

Kenapa harus ada shintaro-san...?

"baik... sebenarnya bapak mau mengumumkan bahwa... kau di keluarkan dalam daftar pengurus OSIS" kata pak guru kepadaku

"EH?!" teriakku dan shintaro-san kaget

"ya.. maka dari itu, shintaro kisaragi... kau akan mendapatkan gelar ketua OSIS untuk menggantikan Shuuya"

"hah? Tunggu! Kenapa dia di keluarkan dari daftar?!" tanya shintaro-san kepada pak guru

"yeah... di laporanmu tertulis bahwa Shuuya telah melakukan 3 pelanggaran"

"apa?! Pak! Saya mau pinjam buku laporan saya kembali! Sebentar saja!" kata shintaro-san.

"hm...? boleh saja.. ini..." pak guru mengembalikan buku shintaro-san. Kemudian shintaro-csan langsung membuka buku itu

"rasanya tulisan ini..."

"ada apa?"

Shintaro-san terdiam

"jadi, kau resmi di keluarkan, Kano Shuuya!"

_GREEEK_

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu mengeluarkan Kano?!" kido-chan langsung datang sambil protes

Aku langsung pergi keluar sekolah untuk pulang

Kido-chan langsung menyusulku sambil membawa tas

"Hey! Tunggu! Tasmu ketinggalan, nih!"

"..."

"juga setidaknya bawa payung! Kau tahu, kan kalau sekarang hujan?!"

"..."

"Kano! Kau dengan tidak...?!"

Kau menarikku

Kenapa...?

Kenapa suaranya tak sampai di telingaku...?

Kenapa ini...

Ini bukan diriku...

Kau menarikku dan melihat wajah tanpa tujuan yang sudah terlihat jelas dimataku ini.

_GYUUT_

Kau memelukku

"jangan menyerah, Kano! Jangan menyerah!"

Andai kesedihan ini dapat jatuh bersamaan dengan turunnya air hujan...

_Tik_

.

.

.

_Next to Chapter 8_


End file.
